russelfandomcom-20200213-history
An overview of Go5 Handog ang OPM Hits 2013 Song Finalist
April 1, 2013 This 2012, TV5 has had revived their signature songwriting competition from the past season as mentioned earlier, entitled as Go5: Handog ang OPM Hits 2013. The purpose of that season even more popular and more twisting sentimental love songs as well as its upbeat, youthful tunes. In the past season, amateur Filipino song writers—mostly a loyal TV5 TV viewers—may submit their original OPM song craft by snail mail or participating event kiosks through the network. In the new season in 2012, they can now submit their song craft by e-mail or online submission from downloading a form from the official website. Of over thousands of submitted song craft for a thorough judging from secret office meeting for months, only twelve songs have been qualified for the finals match concert on April 1, 2013. So here are the list of competing 18 songs being created by a promising candidate of amateur composers and performed to sing by various TV5 singing artists: *''We Needed Again'' - A singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid, it has modified from the classic 80s sentimental pop love song by the concert king Martin Nievera, the lyrics and themes of the song were different from original ones, is composed by Vehnee Saturno. *''Beautiful for You'' - Hip of hit song offering to the talent management contract of Talent5 for the Asia's princess superstar Morissette Amon she loves the pop love ballad songs is collage dreaming is for you as the love teen-pop single, is composed by Louie Ocampo. *''Paano Muna Sa'yo?'' - The Asia's king of inspirational singer Harry Santos who is the contract talent artist of Talent5, could being in the pop love classical OPM music, in the most-awaited inspiration songful and the best of his singing skills, is composed by Larry Hermoso. *''Loving for You'' - Asia's princess pop rock Krissha Viaje of Talent5 has a new teen-pop rock single, she loves pop rock schools and collage in her sister friends of her hit teen-rock-love songs while Krissha is her newest solo album at the friends of collage school, is composed by Vehnee Saturno. *''Isang Langit'' - Top OPM balladeer Ariel Rivera is the new OPM single, is composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno. *''Will Life in the Most'' - Queen of broadway musical Lea Salonga going to each other the pop OPM love skill, to the family has man Cesar Montano and woman our dramatic, is composed by Trina Belamide. *''Tanging Pusong Sana'' - A child star singer Michael Renz Cortez of Talent5 to do the OPM love songs of the pop ballad in the playground for kiddises and children, is composed by Ryan Cayabyab. *''Kamigaw'' - Filipino rock band artist Sandwich to get the top rock OPM band hits of the higher's registers for the first timee in banging your head, composed by Raimund Marasigan. *''Bukod may Langit'' - The worlsd-renowned rock-star Champ Lui Pio will featuring a homegrown talent artist in Star Factor winner Eula Caballero, is composed by Champ Lui Pio *''Pwede Ka Na'' - An acclaimed awasrd-winning popular band Rivermaya going to the rock hits, joining his Kapatid young stars, together of bands, is composed by Rico Blanco. *''Walang Akong Tama'' - A singer of composer Noel Cabangon, who was behind hit song Kanlungan in decade 2000s, had excited to sang that song pop rock that have a typical "telenovela-style" tune for the first time. The theme of the Mexican telenovela song called No Se Me Hace Fácil by Alejandro Fernández turns the original OPM pop rock as the Tagalog version is about the typical "paradise and storms" in the telenovela Storm of the Paradise trials, is composed by Vehnee Saturno. *''Did It Over'' - The concert queen Pops Fernandez, who behind the albums, is the love song that surely the family, is composed by Jonathan Manalo. *''I Wanna Celebrate'' - A sample Asian dance Christian Samson of Talent5 to rapping in the dance hit single for the pop-rpck, hip-hop R&B and dance craze for teens added up with the Asia's world-class upbeat pop-dance background electronic music and enhanced bass-boost sound, is composed by Amber Davis. *''Forever I Love'' - Artista Academy winner Sophie Albert to be part of Talent5 will she now have a new dance pop hits exciting sang that song have a "Carly Rae Jepsen-style" electro-pop dance tune for the first time. The dance theme of the song is about a boyfriend is Vin Abrenica, is composed by Macus Davis. *''Lahat Ka-Tama Barkada'' - As the Asia's rock band Never the Strangers had rocking to sang that rock song the "Rivermaya-style" medal of the bands men and boys is going to school, is composed by Ace Libre. *''Kakumanta Samahan'' - Novelty DJ comedian Mr. Fu trying to the novelty dance hits for the funny, karaoke sings together in comedy DJs about his legendary, is composed by Lito Camo. *''May na May Talaga'' - A funny girl Tuesday Vargas has the dramedic novelty pop hits about home girl-style in the world of one men, is composed by Lito Camo. *''Anong Pangarap Nag-Iisa Mundo'' - A singer and disc jockey Joe D' Mango, who is now behind the hit OPM pop song. As the often emotional, classical and sentimental OPM format concerns in their relationships and the love story, is composed by Ryan Cayabyab. Before the finals night held in Smart Araneta Coliseum in April 1, 2013 nd during a rehersal at TV5 Studios in Novaliches in a press interview from News5, singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid had said the new compilation album called Go5: Handog ang OPM Hits 2013 serves as the Kapatid singers and joing-forces of vairous TV5 Records artist and a revitalization of Phiulippine music entertainment industry in spite of mainstream OPM music invasion that would be trade and competition. Some of Talent5 artist were also satisfied and excited to sing the crafted song from promising candidate composers, saying there's always be friends of Go5, in order to cooperate their music business of MediaQuest, thanks to TV5 chairman Manny V. Pangilinan. There were Go5 options to vote: one by means of SMS voting after listening a featured song on 106.7 Energy FM and Radyo5 92.3 News FM are the TV5's radio stations and watching a featured music video on TV5, second by means of voting slip from official CD release at leading music record bars, and thirdly by means of online overeas vote from TV5.com.ph affiliate website of Philippine overseas TV channel Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) as well as its online radio Balut Radio. The highest number of votes of featured song craft and the music video on the aforementioned competition will win a special prize of only tens of thousands of pesos, while the majorly judging for best featured song craft will win one million pesos. But in spite of the fact that all 20 hit songs were in high-quality and high-popularity state and that would possibly become mainstream in various high-rated FM radio stations through a majority of oridinary Filipino listeners, the judges—such as various TV5 management and guests Vehnee Saturno and Sarah Geronimo—during the finals have had often difficult to regulate the score concerning the quality of the content of various song craft finalists that often gave a mere 100%, so therefore, I thought, the organizer had decided to make a majority judge vote rather than to include a full basis from majority SMS, CD Audio case-enclosed slip, or overseas online votes from loyal TV5 TV viewers. Before they vote wisely, they discussed in secret meeting on which song would deserve as momentuous and highly appraised song content. (See list below the complete results after the finals.) Energy FM Listener’s Choice: Paano Muna Sa'yo? DWET-FM Energy FM 106.7 MHz Manila Listener’s Choice: Paano Muna Sa'yo? CD Audio Album Buyer’s Choice: Paano Muna Sa'yo? Kapatid TV Online Vote Choice: Forever I Love Best Music Video Produced by Colleges/Universities: Paano Muna Sa'yo? Best Song by Majority Judging: Bukod may langit (10th place), novelty hits Kakumanta Samahan (9th place), Isang Langit (8th place), Beautiful for You (7th place), We Needed Again (6th place), Loving For You (5th place), Did It Over (4th place), Pwede Ka Na (3rd place), Will Life of the Most (2nd place) and the new pop rock OPM hit of telenovela Walang Akong Tama (grand winner). Whether the rest of the 16 out of the 18 songs aside from the winning ones would not deserved to win a grand prize, the most important is that all the featured songs of the aforementioned song festival in the Philippines of 2013 produced by TV5 deserves to be a winner of listening taste to every Filipino audience, outleading other song festival for the past few decades. Go5: Handog and OPM Hit 2013 is still out in CD Audio album release at leading record stores, offer good this 2013. We will have to wish for listening to play various songs featured on aforementioned song festival of TV5 of 2013 after the finals all over high-rated FM radio stations such as 90.7 Love Radio, 101.1 Yes! FM, 93.9 iFM, 97dot9 Home Radio, Pinas FM 95.5, Bombo Star FM, 103.5 WOW FM, 96.3 Easy Rock, 91.5 BIG Radio, and 107.5 WIN Radio aside from DWET-FM (106.7 Energy FM) and DWFM (Radyo 92.3 News FM). In the meantime, if you want to watch free-to-air TV5 Channel 5 in Mega Manila, click here to download in PDF format.